Recent investigations have found evidence of statistically significant relationships between socioeconomic and biomedical conditions (including nutritional status) of individuals at early ages and mortality rates from arteriosclerotic and other diseases at middle and late ages. The aim of Project 2 is to identify and articulate such life-cycle interactions among the Union Army veterans. A wide array of analytical techniques including hazards models (not limited to proportional hazards models), Waaler surfaces, and models which incorporate unobserved heterogeneity will be employed to relate socioeconomic, biological, and psychological forms of stress at early ages to the waiting -time for, and the probability of eventually developing, specific chronic diseases as well as the time to death following these diseases.